


A better liar

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School AU, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I breathe disaster, ever after. Don't pull away from me now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A better liar

The sun’s started its descent when they’re leaning on the side of a building, hidden in the cranny of an alleyway. They don’t really see the orange rays of sunlight, but it’s already enough for him.

Rivulets of smoke trail upward from its source, a mouth opening and closing as it inhales the fumes of the cigarette. Mitch thinks it creates the most subtle, yet amazing patterns as the smoke floats and conforms to the nooks and crannies of the combination of brick and cement they themselves are pressed up against.

"What are you looking at?" Sky asks, voice slightly rough, head tilted upwards and eyes closed. Mitch thinks the teen looks like a fallen angel, the way he’s stood now.

His mouth twists to a half smile, a corner of his lips tilting up. “You,” he replies, crossing his arms on the elder’s leather jacket. ”Who else could I be looking at?” His eyebrow raises a little, but the playful expression remains on his face.

It’s a nice moment, being here with Sky. The feeling is like having time stop for the both of them, just being in each other’s presence, like a snapshot fit for a polaroid picture. “Y’know, it’s nice,” Mitch continues, slow and tentative. “Just… being here with you. We don’t always get to hang out like this,” he pauses to look down and smile at the ground. “I hope it happens more often.”

They both know that can’t happen, but it’s nice to dream.

Sky throws away his cigarette. It’s a quick, discreet flick of the wrist, then he moves to face Mitch, moving forward to place his lips on his.

Mitch tastes of sunshine and warm honey and deceit, with smells of the tacky tree-shaped pine scents found in taxi cabs and the slightest hint of ash and fire. He is everything good in the world, and Sky hopes he’ll never lose him -  _but he always will_ , never lets him lose the light in his hazel eyes -  _he will, and Jerome never would_.

The younger places a hand on Sky’s cheek, coarse of facial hair and toughened with past experiences and healed scars. He breathes in an intoxicating mix of whiskey -  _he doesn’t blame him_  - and old leather, of nicotine and pleasant dreams never realised. He tastes the anger and the hurt, the lies they say -  _notes of false affection signed ‘Mitch xx’_ _-_  and what Sky has lost.

Though their lips have part, they stay like that for a little while longer, overwhelmed. Mitch is enveloped by stronger arms, but he’ll always feel like he’s the stronger one (but they’re both so fragile, so fragile). He doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the songs "Ever After" by Marianas Trench and "Love Is The Answer" (arr. Hannisian) by the Philippine Madrigal Singers.


End file.
